


Beautiful Lofty Things

by CryptidCrone



Category: Elfquest
Genre: CW: mild stalking, F/F, Getting Together, I just wanted them to elope in Canon guys, Skywise who?, Snuggling, Ur Grandmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidCrone/pseuds/CryptidCrone
Summary: Savah realizes she's being watched.
Relationships: Savah/Timmain
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful Lofty Things

Savah knew that Timmain is a Firstcomer and, more recently, a wolf. The High One was a stranger to this world and to the ways of elfin society, always a little out of place no matter where she went.  
  
The Mother of Memory understood this. She understood the otherness of Timmain and expected her to behave differently from everyone, even her own descendants. She anticipated cryptic words and sendings that could bring even the dark healer of the Gliders to her knees, and she welcomed them.  
  
What Savah did not anticipate was the feeling that she was being _hunted_.  
  
The Mother of Memory tried on many occasions to speak with Timmain, only to have the elder slip away and hide just out of sight. She never answered Savah's sending calls, nor did she ever approach Savah. No one could tell Savah where the High One hid herself, or what she did in her solitude. For all intents and purposes, Timmain did not even exist in Sorrow's End.  
  
Savah did not pretend to understand the Firstcomer, and thus continued in her duties to the Village. Yet no matter where she went, she could always feel the weight of that ageless stare on her.  
  
This disturbed Savah, who could just barely recall a childhood lived in fear of yellow eyes glinting just outside the ring of firelight.  
  
Savah was certain that there was no threat behind the High One's actions, but that did not make it any less unsettling when she looked out her window one tranquil night and saw Timmain standing many strides away, staring intently at Savah's hut. Savah's heart immediately leapt into her throat, pounding like a chased ravvit's. Breathless and dizzied by emotions she could not name, Savah watched Timmain until she finally turned and left, leaving neither trace nor answer.  
  
Every night thereafter, Timmain held vigil over Savah's hut. Ever watchful, Savah knew the High One moved a little closer each night.  
  
She waited. With Timmain she somehow knew it was best to wait.  
  
The moons waxed and waned thrice before Savah awakened in the night to find Timmain sitting patiently outside her door, cloaked in silver hair and the tattered remains of a mothcloth sheath. The Mother of Memory slowly sat up and smiled at the High One, one slim hand held out in greeting.  
  
Slowly, awkwardly, Timmain returned the smile and got to her feet. Making no sound the Firstcomer climbed onto the bed behind Savah and carefully wrapped herself around the her, nuzzling her narrow face into Savah's neck.  
  
"You make me hunger. For many years I have gone without feeling such need...forgive me if I do not do it right."  
  
Savah sighed and felt for Timmain's hands in the dark, found her fingers clasped over her middle. She curled her fingers through Timmain's and smiled.  
  
"Do not fret. This is enough, more than enough."  
  
She was speaking to herself, for Timmain already dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the old Scroll of Colors forum! I'd like to do more with these ladies in the future, mainly because I find the idea of Savah helping Timmain relate to their people on a more elfin level fascinating. Also there are like NO WLW couples in EQ Canon except maybe for Tyleet and Dewshine and that is CRIMINAL. (Not Tyleet/Dewshine. They're precious and must be protected.)


End file.
